Medical gowns are typically closed with ties. They are open at the back and a tie is provided across the two back panels of the gown at the waist. Ties may also be provided inside the gown at the waist (similar to the inside button of a double-breasted suit) and at the neck. To avoid having the ties touch a nonsterile hands, they are sometimes attached to a transfer card which can be passed to an assistant by the sterile wearer, whereby the assistant may pass at least one of the ties around the wearer's waist touching only the card. The wearer then grasps the tie, the card is removed and the wearer ties the ties. The assistant need not be sterile. The Allen, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,596 issued Feb. 3, 1976, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses such a method.
Ties with a transfer card are cumbersome to assemble and medical gowns, particularly disposable medical gowns, must be produced at low cost.